It is not uncommon for containers for high value branded goods such as spirits to be reused by criminals whereby empty bottles are collected and recycled. Bottles are refilled with a local product that is inferior to the original product and then the package is resealed for resale.
An obstacle that must be overcome by the counterfeiter is the resealing of the bottle closure in a manner such that is virtually impossible for the consumer to determine that the bottle has already been opened. Various tamper evident anti-counterfeit measures have been used in the past in an effort to thwart these criminals. However, in recent times the level of sophistication of the counterfeiters has risen to a point where these measures are no longer effective for one reason or another.
The risk to the consumer is that the counterfeit goods may be in some way harmful. In the case of pharmaceuticals, the counterfeit goods may be wholly ineffective or worse, life threatening. The damage done to the brand owner's business through loss of goodwill or exposure to legal proceedings is also of serious commercial concern.
An important issue to be considered when designing a tamper evident closure is that it must not have a negative impact on the brand and it must have no adverse affect on the product or the consumer.